The Death of Natsu's Phone
by orangana
Summary: A brief glimpse into the suffering of Natsu's phone. Adding more short stories with various subjects and topics. Mostly inspired by writing challenges found online. Accepting suggestions for future chapters.
1. The Death of Natsu's Phone

**This short piece was inspired by a combination of two writing challenges I found online:**

 **1\. write a story from the point of view of a piece of technology2. write a story with less than 150 words**

 **This topped out at 148 words. It was fun and difficult.**

Why me? I wondered as the stabbing continued. The flames of an endless death burned away at my sanity, driving me to blackout. My body collided with the rough pavement as profanities were shouted at me for my failure to function properly. It wasn't for lack of trying. My internal system couldn't take the heat – pun intended. When he roughly snatched me from the ground, the last of my will to survive died away as the burning flesh of his palm made contact with my back. There was no point in going on, no longer a purpose for my existence. Using the last ounce of strength I possessed, I forced my screen to light up one last time. The smile he gave me was all I wanted, all I needed before I could let go and pass onto the next life, never to send another text message again.

 **I'm left with the question - What would it really be like to be Natsu's phone?**

 **So - this was fun. If anyone has an idea they'd like to see written in under 150 words, leave a review and I'll try it out.**


	2. Gray's Abandoned Shirt

**Another challenge to write from an inanimate object's POV. This one is longer but not any less strange. Enjoy!**

Lying on sun warmed grass is a pleasant change, but I miss being stretched across broad, cool shoulders. Today he wore me for a record three hours before I was discarded. I hope he'll come for me before it gets dark. Being alone in the dark is scary.

Hearing quiet footsteps approaching excites me. Is it him? The figure of a woman leaning close brings great disappointment. She holds me close to her face and inhales deeply. Her whisper of "Gray-sama" returns hope to me. Maybe I'll be reunited with my owner.

When I finally drop from the blue-haired woman's wrinkle building hands, I find myself in a foreign room. She turns the light off as she exits, leaving me alone with my worst fear. Darkness.

An infinite amount of time passes before the light finally returns. The woman is back with a familiar looking pair of boxers. Could those belong to my owner? When she drops the boxers on top of me, I'm overjoyed to realize I've been reunited with a family member.

The woman leaves again, but the darkness isn't so bad this time. I have Boxers with me and that's enough. If we're lucky, the blue-haired angel will collect the rest of our owner's forgotten clothing and we'll be a complete outfit again.

 **Can't decide how I feel about this one... Review and let me know what you think. I'm feeling sorry for my neglected laundry now.**


	3. A Scarf's Anguish

**I tried to stick with 150 words but ended up with 168. Oh well... I like how it turned out.**

 **Requested by theycallmeBridge I hope you like it!**

Frigid water weighed down the fibers of my being, drowning me in its icy depths. My demonic tormentor pulled me up before death could wrap its icy claws around me, only to wring my body back and forth. The cycle seemed endless. Each time my threads were nearly squeezed dry, the demon plunged me back in. I thought mercy had come during a moment of respite, but the fiend was only preparing for the next level of torture. My silent screams went unheard as acid-like liquid was poured over me, burning my soft strands.

Shouting sounded around me but I was too delirious to catch the words spoken. When burning hands grasped me tightly and tore me free from the torture expert, I knew my salvation had arrived. The neck I found myself wrapped around was hot enough to evaporate the water soaking me, drying out my fabric. He'd finally come for me.

"What the hell, Luce?! My scarf stinks like bleach now!"

 **Leave a review if you have a request! Trying to keep myself thinking outside the box while I work on updating my other stories.**


	4. The Guardian Whip

**I'm still laughing a little at the insanity that just came from my mind. Albatrossnowflake suggested a whip and Wakaba. Gotta thank you for that one! Not sure if you meant for the two to be done together but that's how it played out. Once this idea popped into my head, I knew it had to happen. Still thinking about the Laxus request. That will happen soon.**

 **Topped out at 155 words. Not too bad.**

 _Death to all perverts!_ The phrase has become my mantra. My master is a wholesome woman whose style choices are eye-catching, but that doesn't mean the perverts can act like pigs! Her magic floods my being with its power. As my coil unfurls, I can't help but admire the way my tail glows. That disgusting pervert is going to pay.

With an expert flick of the wrist, my master sends me to attack. I connect violently with the depraved old man's face, creating a mark any whip would be proud of. The hum of my power creates a quiet crackling sound, a faint echo of my maniacal laughter. _Yes!_ _Time to die, you nasty bastard!_

Disappointingly, my master does not agree. I feel as she pulls her magic back into her being, leaving my limp body a shell of its former self.

Hopefully Wakaba will make another comment tomorrow. Maybe then we will annihilate him.

 **So, what do you think of Lucy's slightly psychotic whip? Leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have a request!**


	5. Dangerous Infatuation

**To anyone following the updates: Be sure to read Chapter (can these really even be considered chapters?) 4. I posted two updates today.**

 **I went way overboard with this one coming in at 256 words but I couldn't bring myself to cut it down.**

 **Ever wonder why Freed is so obsessed with Laxus? The answer may surprise you…**

When my unobstructed view is ruined by the buffoon angling his shoulders in another direction, I increase my efforts of persuasion to align his desires with mine. I will never understand his obsession with the barmaid. Why focus on a demon when we could have a god?

With his attention semi-willingly focused in the correct direction, I ease the pressure I've placed against his will, though I don't relax entirely. It wouldn't do to have the man become independent. He is simply incompetent to lead us.

Once again focused on the magnificent vision before me, I have to fight the desire to clench in excitement. The Thunder God sits there in all his glory. If I had a mouth, I may very well drool at the sight of his well-muscled neck. Oh, how I'd love to wrap myself around it, tying my knot off against his throat, feeling it move against me…

"Why you lookin' at me like that, man?"

His deep voice sends a shiver all the way to my lace trim. When the inquiry makes my current proprietor uncomfortable, I forcefully press against his will before he can speak out. It would be unfortunate if he bungled my chances when I am so close to success. I relax slightly when I am sure his expression is once again settled into one of admiration. It is the only expression suitable for gazing at a creature of such perfection.

One day I will fulfill my darkest fantasy. I will be worn by the Great Laxus Dreyar.

 **Who knew Freed's cravat was such a pervy weirdo? Haha! I've read a few fics where the cravat has magical properties (Is that really a thing in the manga/anime? I don't remember anything about the cravat having magic. Let me know if it really does…), so I decided it should have the power to persuade Freed to do its bidding.**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
